


Take My Hand

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [12]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Community: seasonofkink, Daddy/boi, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Hooking up, Kneeling, M/M, Making Out, Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, age kink, drunk consent, gay clubs, implied light D/s, nobility au, one tiny reference to underage posh schoolboy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Before he was a Daddy, Lord Greg was a boy, looking for a Daddy of his own.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'held down' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. My card and fills are here.
> 
> idk I was rereading [Daddy’s Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960456) and got struck with the thought of where Greg learned to be a Daddy to his boys and why he started doing that, and well. This is what came from those thoughts. Also there will be moar bc. Well. Ropes. And subby!bb!Greg. And rough sex. I’m not going to _not_ write that sex scene, ofc not. v late 80s setting ish. Greg's in his early 20s.

He wasn’t scared. Well. Not very scared. Hiding up the back in the dark, drink in hand, gazing across the dancing hordes of hot gay men, Greg knew this was where he belonged. He’d skived off a party to come here instead, not really wanting to hang around drunk posh straight boys all night.  
  
Not that he’d told anyone he was coming here, of course. That wasn’t the done thing. You kept your perversions to yourself and didn’t talk about it and that way, no one was embarrassed. That was perfectly fine with him. He had no intention of telling anyone he was here.  
  
The music was loud. Pounding. This was so unlike any other place he’d ever been to and that’s why he loved it. No one knew him here. No one would care for his titles or what school he’d been to or who his parents are. Here, he could just drink, and dance, and sing, and maybe hook up if he found someone he liked. That was the kind of evening he was looking for.  
  
Three drinks and several shots later and he’d made his way to the dancefloor, where he was at least a head taller than everyone else, but that wasn’t unusual. He’d been kissed at least four times so far, and kinda made out with someone in the shadows who’d stuck his hand down his pants and tried to undress him before his mates found him and dragged him off apologetically. He was sort of disappointed, but the music was too much his thing to want to fuck around just yet anyway. He was too busy singing along with everyone else.  
  
Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him aside into a quieter corridor, perhaps somewhere at the back of the club. Everything was too dark to really tell. All Greg had seen was that he looked like he was in his mid-40s, but almost as tall as him and built like a wrestler. The kind of big, tall, muscle guy in leathers who might probably be able to squash him if he really wanted to. Greg hadn’t expected to hook up with a guy like that, but he was into it if he was.  
  
Greg found himself pressed against the wall and his head pulled down as the man kissed him, making it clear what he wanted. That might have been the point where Greg realised this was the kind of guy he’d been looking for all along. Someone who was old enough to make him confident that he knew what he was doing. The young hot guys were nice to look at, but this was who he wanted.  
  
“First time at a gay club, yeah?” the man said.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I just – skived off a boring party and wanted some fun,” Greg said.  
  
“Then it’s a good thing I’m here. Someone’s gotta take care of the new boys and teach them how to be safe so they don’t end up dead. My name’s David,” the man said.  
  
“I’m Greg,” was all he managed to reply before David had grasped his wrists and pinned him against the wall as he began sucking hard on his neck. This was, in many ways, moving a lot faster than Greg had been able to comprehend, but then David’s leg was pushing between his and he was grinding against him and by then, Greg just didn’t care.  
  
“I like you. Don’t find many big guys who’ll just let another guy pin him down like that. Because, I gotta tell you, I just want to pin you down and fuck you senseless,” David said.  
  
“Then why don’t you?” Greg replied before he was conscious of it.  
  
David licked behind his ear and Greg shivered. “Steady, boy. You can’t go rushing into these things just yet. But what I do want you to do is get on your knees.”  
  
Greg did so as soon as David let go of his wrists, gazing up at him as he watched him getting his cock out. A hand roughly stroked Greg’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair, and whatever this was, Greg was enjoying the fuck out of it. He didn’t even mind the way David was pinning him there with his legs, with his knees, using his weight to make him feel like he couldn’t move or escape.  
  
“A posh boy like you, I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of cock in your mouth, right?” David said.  
  
“I was no one’s fag. I was the one making them kneel for me,” Greg said.  
  
David considered him. “Well, I guess the tables are turned now, boy. Let’s see how much you really want this.”  
  
Greg didn’t even hesitate. He did like having things in his mouth, after all. He’d picked up enough from others sucking him off to have a fair idea of what worked and felt good, so he drew on that experience. From the sounds David was making, he was obviously doing something right.  
  
“Oh, yeah, you’ll do. Stand up, boy, let me feel you out,” David said as he pulled away and grasped his arms to stand him up again. “I’m very particularly about the boys I take home with me.”  
  
Greg simply enjoyed being held against the wall, David’s body pinning him there, as his hand slipped down his trousers to stroke his cock. Greg wanted to buck, to thrust into his hand, but there was no space, and honestly he didn’t think David wanted that, either. He felt David undo his fly and get his cock out, stroking it until it was hard.  
  
“Big like you, I see. Very nice,” David said.  
  
Before Greg could reply to that, David turned him around and pulled his trousers down just enough to get his hand down to stroke a finger over his anus. Greg shivered, but he was so turned on by now he didn’t even mind that David was teasing him, feeling him out, seeing how he reacted. And when a finger did probe inside him, Greg might have gasped, if only because it felt so good.  
  
“You’re just so ripe for the picking, boy. Perhaps I’ll take you home, after all. Show you the ropes. You posh queers never really understand the value of the gay community because you’ve never needed it to feel safe and protected. But perhaps you’re different. I get a sense you’re not like the others. Maybe we’ll find a place for you here after all,” David said.  
  
Greg exhaled; David pressed against him, letting his hard cock rub between his cheeks. Greg loved the way he ran his hands down his arms, grabbing his wrists, making him feel like he couldn’t move. He bit the back of Greg’s neck and Greg didn’t expect that to feel good, but it did.  
  
“The way you just melt when I hold you down, Jesus. Oh, I am going to fuck you so hard all night long, boy, and I know you’re going to enjoy every minute of it. Maybe I’ll even tie you up. Big boy like you would look lovely all tied up with rope. What’d you say? You wanna come home with me, boy?” David said.  
  
Something about his authority and decisiveness made Greg more than willing to agree. Even just being pinned down like this felt incredible. He wanted to know what being tied up would feel like too. “God, yes. Take me home. I want you to fuck me up.”  
  
David slapped his butt as he pulled away. “Well, tidy yourself up, boy, I don’t like waiting.”  
  
Greg wasn’t going to waste any time as he pulled his trousers up and tucked his cock back into his pants, noting David was doing the same as well. He was still a little hard, and his cock was pressing against the fly, but he didn’t care, particularly not when David stood in front of him and rubbed him through his trousers.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
David kissed him again and grabbed his hand as he pulled him further down the corridor and out the back into the night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nothing To Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540564) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru)


End file.
